lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:LOTR Mod Official Server/@comment-26063918-20150603141726
So, I had an idea for a bit of fun on the server. A reenactment of sorts, of The Hobbit. It would start with Thorin Oakenshield (Thorin_The_King) and a company of eleven Dwarves and one Hobbit. They would all start in Hobbiton, and they would have their Fast Travel disabled. They would need to walk from the Shire, to Rivendell, to Goblin Town, to Mirkwood, possibly to The Halls of the Woodland Realm, to Lake Town, and finally, to Erebor. During that time, Gundabad would be hunting them, also with their Fast Travel disabled. All players involved in this reenactment would have their FT disabled, and could only wear Faction Armor. At Rivendell, they would have to stay one day in-game, since they did when they needed the map read. in Goblin Town, they would need to fight their way out. Mirkwood, the would keep walking through until either they got out on the other side, or if a Wood-Elven patrol found them, and in that case, they would be taken to the Halls of the Woodland Realm, where they would have their weapons and Armor taken from them, and would have to stay for half a day, before escaping and going down the river to Lake Town. At Lake Town, they would be given new armor and weapons, made of Iron, and they would make their way to Erebor, where they would find and Ender Dragon (Spawned by an Admin). They would fight it there, but it would get out and go to Lake Town (To do this, the Ender Dragon can just be despawned, then a new one spawned over Lake Town). The people of Lake Town would fight it, and ultimately kill it, but they would have been chased out of their home. They then go to the City of Dale, where they are met by the Wood-Elves. In Dale, they will find lots of Armor and Weapons. Thorin and Company had barricaded off Erebor to protect their treasure, even that which had been promised to the people of Lake Town. The men of Lake Town and the Wood-Elves march on Erebor, planning to take it by force. Then, the Dwarves of the Iron Hills arrive and prepare to battle the Elves and Men of Lake Town. Dol Guldur arrives with an army, and attacks the Elves, Men, and Dwarves. During the fight, Gundabad arrives as well, and also joins in. Now, for the Factions that are not involved in this. Members from good aligned faction would be able to, for the time of this, join either the Dwarves of the Iron Hills, The Woodland-Elves, or the people of Lake Town. Evil aligned players could join either Gundabad or Dol Guldur. Again, they would all be using faction armor of the faction they are part of during this, (Except perhaps the people of Lake Town, when they reach Dale, could find armor and weapons of Gondor there, since Dale had better armor and weapons than Lake Town, which would start off with just Iron) and would have their fast travel disabled. Please let me know what you all think.